Getting him out of his system
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se reencuentran después de años sin verse tras su ruptura. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, la poderosa e insana fuerza que, en el pasado, siempre les empujaba a los brazos del otro no ha desaparecido, sino que parece estar más presente que nunca. ¿Serán capaces de controlarse o no podrán evitar dejarse llevar por esa incontrolable atracción que tiraba de ellos?


**AVISOS: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Getting him out of his system**

Naruto miró la entrada del bar con desgana con la mano izquierda en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros desgastados y apartando con la otra mano, la capucha de su sudadera naranja con cremallera, dejando ver así su brillante cabello. Había tenido un día agotador en el trabajo y, realmente, no le apetecía demasiado estar rodeado de gente y menos si tenían la mente nublada por culpa del alcohol ingerido. No, sólo le apetecía ir a su modesto pero acogedor apartamento y dormir hasta que volviera a salir el sol al día siguiente.

Era lo que más deseaba en ese instante, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Sakura y le había prometido que lo celebraría con ella y con todos sus amigos. No podía faltar a su palabra, así que, tras dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio, se puso su máscara de felicidad sacando la mejor sonrisa que tenía en su repertorio y agarró del tirador de la puerta del bar.

Tras poner el primer pie en el interior del local, pudo notar la diferencia de temperatura con respecto al exterior, claramente siendo algo más alta y, por lo tanto, más agradable dentro del bar. El buen tiempo estaba llegando y los días comenzaban a ser más cálidos, sin embargo, aún refrescaba durante las noches.

Naruto observó a su alrededor mientras se iba adentrando más en el lugar, buscando a la cumpleañera y al resto de invitados con la mirada. A los pocos segundos, distinguió la característica cabellera de su amiga al fondo, en la mesa más alejada de la barra. Era imposible no ver a su amiga, su rosado pelo destacaba entre la multitud. Muchos de sus amigos e incluso él mismo llamaban bastante la atención por ciertos aspectos de sus características físicas; no eran un grupo que pasara desapercibido precisamente. Aquel pensamiento provocó que su máscara se desvaneciera por completo dejando paso, esta vez, a una sonrisa sincera.

Caminó en dirección hacia donde estaban reunidos sus amigos esquivando a varias personas. Esa noche, el local estaba lleno de gente y abrirse paso entre decenas de cuerpos que se agrupaban en animadas charlas o se pegaban en la pequeña e improvisada pista de baile era una tarea complicada.

\- ¡Naruto! – reconoció la voz de su amiga cuando le quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la mesa. Sakura le había visto aproximarse y alzaba la mano a modo de saludo y, a la vez, le servía de punto de referencia para localizar la mesa más fácilmente entre la multitud.

Los presentes se voltearon al escuchar a la joven llamarle y le saludaron, algunos con un leve movimiento de cabeza, otros con algo más de efusividad agitando sus manos, gritando su nombre o sonriendo ampliamente. Naruto les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia su amiga, deteniéndose cuando estuvo frente a ella.

\- Felicidades, Sakura.

\- Gracias, Naruto – la cumpleañera se levantó para aceptar el abrazo que Naruto le ofrecía con uno de sus brazos.

Tras unos segundos, terminaron aquella muestra de afecto y separaron sus cuerpos, aunque el brazo del rubio seguía estando en la espalda de la joven.

\- Toma. Espero que te guste – extendió el brazo que tenía escondido tras su espalda, entregándole una pequeña bolsa y Sakura la tomó entre sus manos aceptando el regalo, sonriéndole con cariño.

La chica miró con curiosidad dentro de la bolsa y vio que había un objeto envuelto en un papel naranja con un estampado de espirales blancas. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita. Aquel papel de regalo eran tan llamativo, tan animado, tan... Naruto, que era imposible no sonreír ante ello.

Metió la mano y sacó el regalo. Alzó la mirada sorprendida en cuanto tuvo entre sus dedos aquel duro y pesado objeto rectangular, estando casi segura de lo que se trataba, pero sin llegar a creérselo del todo.

\- No puede ser, ¿verdad? – murmuró estupefacta.

\- Ábrelo y lo averiguarás – Naruto le contestó con su sonrisa zorruna.

Sakura posó la bolsa sobre la mesa para poder agarrar con las dos manos el objeto y romper el papel con rapidez. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio que se trataba del libro que había estado buscando desesperadamente durante mucho tiempo y no había podido encontrar por ningún lado. Sus ojos verdes se posaron emocionados sobre el rostro sonriente de su rubio amigo. Ese libro tenía un gran significado para ella ya que su madre solía leérselo cuando era pequeña, pero perdió su copia muchos años atrás.

\- Naruto, es... ¿Cómo...? – no sabía qué decir, se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Lo encontré de casualidad en una pequeña y antigua librería en mi último viaje de trabajo y pensé que sería el regalo perfecto de cumplea...

La joven no le dejó terminar la frase porque se lanzó sobre él y le atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias – le dijo de corazón.

\- No hay de qué, Sakura – le dijo acariciándole la espalda.

\- Dejad la escenita para cuando estéis solos, que estáis llamando la atención de todo el bar – bromeó Kiba interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Idiota, sabes que Naruto y yo somos como hermanos – le encaró Sakura molesta.

\- Quizás os va el incesto – bromeó de nuevo Kiba ganándose una dura mirada por parte de la cumpleañera.

\- Venga, haya paz. Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar y pasarlo bien – se entrometió el rubio antes de que Sakura saltara a la yugular de Kiba.

La joven lanzó una última mortal mirada al joven de pelo castaño y tatuajes triangulares en las mejillas antes de volver a tomar asiento en su silla. Naruto tomó aquello como su señal para sentarse también y miró alrededor de la mesa buscando un asiento libre. Mientras recorría la zona con la mirada, se fijó algo más detenidamente en las personas que su amiga había invitado. Algunos rostros no le eran familiares, así que supuso que debían ser compañeros de trabajo de Sakura, pero reconoció a muchos, los que pertenecían a su grupo de amigos.

La primera cara conocida era la de Kiba, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Hinata. A la izquierda de ésta, se encontraba su primo Neji, quien observaba con rostro serio cómo Tenten charlaba animadamente con Lee y Kankurô. Era una imagen curiosa ver personas con personalidades tan dispares en un mismo lugar y que se llevasen tan bien. Frente a ese peculiar grupo, estaba Ino, quien mantenía una discusión con Chôji para que no se comiera todos los frutos secos que había en la mesa.

Continuó su inspección encontrándose con el aparente aburrido rostro de Shikamaru, pero Naruto pudo ver el interés oculto tras esa fachada mientras escuchaba a Temari hablar, quien también era escuchada por su hermano Gaara. Naruto se alegró de ver allí a su pelirrojo favorito, quien al notar la mirada de su amigo sobre él, alzó la vista y ambos se regalaron una sonrisa que sólo mostraban al otro, aunque la del rubio era mucho más visible que la del pelirrojo.

Tras aquel breve intercambio de complicidad, se dispuso a seguir con su tarea, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Naruto – le llamó alguien cuya voz reconoció al instante.

El rubio se giró nervioso hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Sus ojos recorrieron con intranquilidad aquel conocido rostro que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado recientemente. Durante las últimas semanas, había visto muchas veces y en multitud de sitios, esa tez tan pálida que parecía que nunca le daba el sol, ese cabello liso y negro como el tizón y, sobretodo, esa mirada tan oscura y opaca que no conseguía interpretar.

\- Te he reservado un sitio a mi lado – vio cómo los labios de esa persona se movían mientras su grave voz salía de su garganta, antes de volver a la típica e indescifrable expresión que siempre portaba.

Naruto paseó la vista con discreción y rapidez por toda la mesa y comprobó que, efectivamente, era el único asiento libre, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que sentarse al lado del moreno.

\- Ehh... gracias – le agradeció sentándose junto a él, pese a no apetecerle pasar toda la noche viendo esa inquietante sonrisa.

Dejó de centrarse en la sonrisa de Sai para no enrarecer el animado ambiente y estropear la celebración, y se fijó en el sitio que éste le había guardado. Era el último de la fila de invitados en el lado de la mesa que daba la espalda a la barra, justo en la esquina, por lo que solamente tenía a una persona a su lado, concretamente a Sai a su izquierda. No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de resignación, pero al advertir a quién tenía frente a él, sus ojos brillaron con esperanza y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de alivio y alegría.

Podía ver la diversión en la mirada verde de Gaara por todas las reacciones que había tenido en menos de un segundo, comprendiendo todo lo que había pasado por su mente en ese breve período de tiempo. Su amigo había entendido que, para Naruto, él era su salvación puesto que podría entablar conversación con él para tratar de evitar alterarse por los comentarios de Sai.

\- Pediré un par de cervezas – Gaara se ofreció a ir a por una bebida para Naruto. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba un poco de alcohol en su sistema si tenía que aguantar a Sai.

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa como agradecimiento. Gaara era el mejor amigo que cualquiera querría tener si la mayoría no se dejasen llevar por las primeras impresiones y se daban la oportunidad de conocerlo. Bajo toda esa capa de dureza y seriedad, había un gran corazón que latía con calidez y él lo sabía muy bien. El pelirrojo le había acompañado en sus peores momentos y le había ayudado a salir de aquel agujero en el que se hundió un par de años atrás. Incluso ahora le aguantaba cuando acudía a él para quejarse sobre la última locura que le había soltado Sai.

Y hablando sobre el moreno, le extrañaba lo callado que estaba, así que le miró de reojo para comprobar por qué no le había asaltado con preguntas o comentarios fuera de lugar. Cuando lo hizo, dio un pequeño respingo al ver que Sai le observaba fijamente con aquella sonrisa falsa y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano. Resopló con fastidio pensando que ojalá regresara pronto Gaara.

No era que le odiara, al menos ya no; ahora le toleraba, pero eso no quitaba que muchas veces le incomodara o le sacara de quicio. No habían comenzado con buen pie cuando un día visitó a Sakura para conocer a su nuevo compañero de piso y ella los presentó; entonces Sai le miró de arriba a abajo y le soltó que seguro que la tenía pequeña. No se lanzó a estrangularlo por respeto a su amiga y porque su lema era no dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones, pero Sai no se lo puso nada fácil porque, a partir de ese momento, el moreno centró toda su atención en él. Parecía tener una fijación con Naruto.

Cada vez que se veían, Sai le hacía preguntas demasiado íntimas, hablaba sobre su hombría, le pedía que le enseñase su entrepierna o le dejase pintarle desnudo. A veces, insistía tanto que rozaba el acoso, pero no era lo único que le molestaba de Sai. También era su extraña actitud, como si no tuviera filtros y soltara todo sin importarle que pudiera herir los sentimientos de los demás o enfadar a otras personas.

Al principio, Naruto no le aguantaba porque pensaba que lo hacía aposta y no dudaba en encararle y gritarle, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era así. Sai tenía problemas para diferenciar dónde estaban los límites, era como un niño pequeño al que había que enseñarle lo que era correcto y lo que no; no sabía diferenciar muchas emociones y por eso le costaba interactuar con otras personas y socializar. Fue entonces cuando decidió armarse de paciencia con él y explicarle lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, pero aún tenía un largo recorrido por delante porque todavía soltaba sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Aunque su comportamiento no era la única razón por la que no se sentía a gusto con el compañero de piso de su mejor amiga. Había otro motivo que era completamente ajeno al propio Sai y mucho más doloroso, el cual no quería rememorar en ese momento que se suponía que debía ser de alegría y celebración.

Por suerte, Shikamaru acudió a su rescate antes de que se hundiera en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo nuevo, Naruto? – inició la conversación.

\- Bien, me gusta trabajar con Ero-sennin. Estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre escritura y sus métodos de investigación, además de haber conocido a algunos cuantos autores, pero también es agotador.

\- Me alegra oírlo – le dijo sincero su amigo.

\- ¿Ero-sennin? – preguntó Temari con curiosidad.

\- Así es como llamo a Jiraiya – le contestó Naruto.

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron por la sorpresa de oír ese nombre.

\- ¿Jiraiya? ¿El escritor? – cuestionó incrédula.

\- Sí, soy su aprendiz y ayudante – le contestó Naruto con serenidad.

La tranquila actitud de Naruto sorprendió a la rubia; no entendía cómo podía decir como si nada que trabajaba con alguien tan importante. Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos y presumiría exaltado. El rostro de Temari mostraba su incomprensión hasta que se percató de un detalle.

\- ¿Llamas Ero-sennin al escritor más famoso y que más libros ha vendido en todo el mundo en los últimos veinte años? – soltó estupefacta.

\- ¡Es que es un pervertido! – se defendió al notar el tono acusatorio escondido bajo su asombro.

\- Pero es... ¡es Jiraiya! – le replicó como si pronunciando el nombre del escritor abarcara todas las posibles razones para no faltarle al respeto – y es tu jefe – completó sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

\- Jiraiya es amigo de los padres de Naruto – le explicó Gaara a su hermana, que llegaba en ese momento con dos botellines de cerveza – le conoce desde pequeño, así que, para él, sólo es un familiar más y no un escritor de renombre.

Temari miró boquiabierta a su hermano pequeño y después a Naruto. Estaba atónita, no se esperaba descubrir que uno de sus amigos tenía una relación tan cercana con alguien tan famoso como era Jiraiya.

\- ¿Cómo es que es la primera noticia que tengo de todo esto? – se quejó, aunque Gaara supo que el reproche iba más dirigido a él que a Naruto.

\- No creía que te interesara tanto mi familia – comentó un inocente y desconcertado Naruto.

\- No es eso – le contestó Gaara sentándose en su sitio frente al rubio – Temari es una gran fan de Jiraiya y está molesta conmigo por no haberle contado que le conocías.

\- Oh – Naruto miró con curiosidad a la joven, quien tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Era la primera vez que veía esa faceta de Temari: avergonzada por una parte, y apasionada y fanática por otra. – Si quieres, puedo presentártelo – ofreció.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Temari perpleja y emocionada.

\- Sí, no hay ningún problema. Seguro que a Ero-sennin no le importará – le contestó ofreciéndole una sonrisa afable.

Al segundo siguiente, escuchó a Shikamaru chasquear la lengua; no parecía muy contento con la idea. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa divertida al imaginarse el motivo. Seguramente, a su amigo no le agradaba imaginarse a su novia a solas con su ídolo, que resultaba ser un pervertido que tenía debilidad por las mujeres, sobre todo si eran inteligentes, fuertes y atractivas como Temari. Naruto pensó que quizás por eso, Shikamaru tampoco le había contado a su novia que conocía a su escritor favorito; no se fiaba de que Ero-sennin fuera capaz de controlarse y no intentar conquistar a la rubia.

\- Podríamos tomar un café los tres – añadió para tranquilizar a su amigo y hacerle saber que no dejaría a su novia a solas con el pervertido de su jefe.

Shikamaru pareció entender su intención y le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Así que te gusta leer porno – soltó de repente Sai consiguiendo que todos a su alrededor centraran sus miradas en él, algunos con sorpresa, otros con vergüenza y el resto con molestia por diferentes razones.

\- Sí, me gusta leerlo si la trama es buena – reconoció Temari sin cortarse ni un pelo – y las de Jiraiya lo son, pero no es la única temática que abarcan sus obras. No deberías menospreciarle sólo porque sus primeros trabajos fueron eróticos – defendió a Jiraiya.

\- No le menospreciaba, creo que esos libros son muy educativos – dijo Sai confuso por el comentario acusador de Temari – ¿no son todos sus trabajos así? – preguntó sincero.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña que solamente hayas leído precisamente esos libros? – comentó Naruto para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por los demás.

De repente, Sai se giró hacia éste con su inseparable sonrisa, lo cual hizo que saltaran las alarmas en el rubio y le mirara con desconfianza.

\- Naruto, ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que he aprendido de ellos? Podemos ir a los aseos y...

\- No, gracias – le cortó antes de que terminara la frase. No quería oír lo que su casi acosador planeaba en su pervertida mente y que luego se quedara grabado en la suya provocándole pesadillas.

\- Pero... – trató de insistir.

\- Sai, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre los límites que no debías sobrepasar? – le interrumpió de nuevo.

\- Sí – le contestó Sai desconcertado.

\- Pues éste es uno de ellos – le dijo con seriedad.

Con aquella advertencia, consiguió que Sai dejara el tema y no intentara una vez más verle desnudo... por ahora. Alargó la mano para coger la cerveza que Gaara había dejado frente a él y, cuando estuvo en su mano, la llevó hasta sus labios dándole un gran sorbo. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 **. . .**

Una hora y tres botellines de cerveza después, Naruto estaba más acalorado, tanto que se había tenido que quitar la sudadera quedándose únicamente con la camiseta blanca de manga corta que llevaba debajo, y también relajado, olvidándoe por completo las pocas ganas de acudir a la fiesta que tenía antes de entrar por la puerta, pero no era el único. En general, el ambiente estaba mucho más animado, no solamente en la mesa en la que se celebraba el cumpleaños, sino en todo el bar. El local estaba casi lleno y se empezaba a notar el alcohol recorriendo las venas de la mayoría de los clientes por el alto volumen de sus voces al hablar, las fuertes risotadas o los cada vez más desinhibidos bailes que se podían ver tanto en la improvisada pista como en distintos rincones donde se congregaban algunos grupos de personas.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, junto al resto de invitados, por un comentario de Kiba. Su amigo siempre solía ser el alma de las fiestas y con él, la diversión solía estar asegurada. Aún estaba limpiándose las lágrimas que le salieron por reír con tantas ganas cuando, de repente, Sakura se puso en pie emocionada.

\- Naruto, vamos, baila conmigo – le propuso muy feliz al oír una canción que estaba de moda y a ella le encantaba.

\- No, no, Sakura, mejor baila con otra persona. Sabes que se me da fatal – rechazó la propuesta sin dejar de reírse.

\- Eso es mentira, sabes mover esas caderas muy bien. Lo has demostrado en otras ocasiones, así que no me vale tu excusa – le rebatió mientras caminaba hacia él.

\- Pero, Sakura... – dijo con tono infantil mirando de reojo a Sai. No le apetecía bailar delante de Sai, no quería añadir más motivos para que la fijación del moreno aumentara.

\- ¿Me vas a rechazar en el día de mi cumpleaños? – le puso ojitos cuando estuvo frente al rubio.

Parecía que Naruto se había quedado entre la espada y la pared, Sakura le había atrapado entre el chantaje emocional y esa expresión de cordero degollado que le estaba atacando sin piedad. Apartó la mirada al no poder soportar más la presión y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- De acuerdo – accedió desganado – pero sólo una canción – puso como condición.

\- Vale, vale, sólo una – le dijo la chica muy feliz cogiéndole de la mano para llevárselo a la zona donde había gente bailando.

Naruto no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie al ser tironeado por su amiga y mientras lo hacía, se cruzó con la intensa y expectante mirada de Sai, lo cual le sorprendió pues era la primera vez que le veía mostrar alguna emoción real; pero a la vez también le inquietó. Sabía desde el principio que ceder ante la petición de Sakura no era una buena idea, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no siendo la noche especial de la chica, aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera llorar y lamentarse por dentro.

Mientras se alejaba del resto de sus amigos y de los compañeros de trabajo de Sakura, se extrañó al ver que Sai se había quedado en su sitio sin seguirles ni soltar algún comentario de los suyos. No sabía qué le ponía más nervioso: que se hubiese comportado como siempre o aquel inusual silencio. Se quiso consolar pensando que quizás sus enseñanzas estaban dando sus frutos y Sai estaba aprendiendo por fin.

Al llegar a su destino, Sakura fue abriendo camino entre la gente que ya se encontraba ahí bailando mientras tiraba del rubio, hasta que se detuvo en un hueco en el que podrían moverse con algo de libertad, sin que nadie pudiera pegarse a ellos por accidente. Si lo hacían, era a propósito.

Sakura comenzó de inmediato a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música soltando la mano del rubio, sin embargo, Naruto apenas se meneaba. Todavía estaba un poco reacio a bailar como siempre lo hacía por temor a que la obsesión de Sai por él se agravara más. Su amiga, al verle casi quieto, frunció el ceño y, en lugar de regañarle, volvió a agarrarle, pero esta vez de ambas manos, y le obligó a moverse más. Poco a poco, Naruto fue dejándose llevar, olvidándose por completo de Sai, y comenzó a disfrutar de verdad, moviendo sus caderas de una manera tan sensual que atrajo varias miradas hacia ese terso y duro trasero que sus pantalones vaqueros marcaban tan bien.

De repente, Naruto ralentizó sus movimientos y miró a su alrededor agitado. Había tenido una extraña sensación que le había puesto nervioso, como si le miraran con demasiada intensidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sakura preocupada al percatarse de su cambio de actitud.

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes – le contestó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Volvió a coger el ritmo y continuó bailando con la chica, aunque revisó de reojo, de nuevo, las personas cercanas tratando de encontrar lo que le había provocado aquella sensación. Al no ver nada sospechoso, pensó que tal vez había sido producto de su imaginación o un efecto del alcohol ingerido, así que decidió no darle mayor importancia y seguir pasándoselo bien con su amiga. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona a Sakura antes de agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo moviéndose con sensualidad. La chica de pelo rosa esbozó una amplia sonrisa captando el mensaje de su amigo e imitó sus movimientos.

Estaban tan metidos en su propio mundo y en su juego que no notaron a alguien acercarse a ellos, solamente se percataron cuando Naruto dio un respingo asustado al haber notado que alguien se había puesto a su espalda, pegándose a su cuerpo, sobre todo, en su trasero. Naruto volteó su cabeza hacia atrás para soltarle un par de groserías al desconocido pervertido que se atrevía a restregarse de esa manera tan indecente contra él; pero cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo, se quedó congelado y su voz se negó a salir.

Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó de manera incontrolada, notó que su temperatura corporal descendía pese a sentir que le resbalan unas gotas de sudor por la nuca, su respiración se volvió errática y un nudo se había formado en su estómago. No podía ser, ¿verdad? Debía estar alucinando porque era imposible que...

\- ¡Sai! ¡Idiota! – el grito de Sakura le sacó de su trance, haciendo que se fijase mejor en quien le seguía agarrando con fuerza por la cintura con su cuerpo pegado al suyo – Has asustado a Naruto y nos has cortado el rollo – le reprochó molesta pero sin llegar a gritar.

Si aún no estuviera conmocionado, seguramente se hubiese enfadado al igual que Sakura y le habría gritado a Sai por aprovecharse y meterle mano sin su consentimiento, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue empujarle levemente para liberarse.

\- No vuelvas jamás a hacer algo parecido – le dijo con un tono muy grave y serio.

Sai y Sakura le miraron sorprendidos. Era muy raro ver así de cabreado al rubio; él solía portar esa radiante sonrisa prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Sai con sinceridad, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata. Parecía que esa vez se había pasado de la raya más de la cuenta.

Naruto asintió aceptando las disculpas del moreno y se volteó dando un par de pasos para salir fuera de la zona de baile, pero fue detenido.

\- Naruto... – le llamó la chica agarrando su muñeca, pero el rubio deshizo el agarre con suavidad, tratando de no pagar su malestar con su amiga.

\- Sakura, te había dicho una canción y ya ha terminado – le comentó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero se notaba claramente que era forzada, confundiendo el motivo por el que su amiga le había llamado. Creía que ella le iba a insistir para que continuaran bailando, pero en realidad, la chica solamente estaba preocupada y quería saber qué le ocurría.

Naruto aprovechó que algunas personas habían dejado de bailar para observar la escena y pasó entre ellas sin dificultad. Se encaminó hacia la mesa donde el resto de sus amigos seguían charlando sin haberse percatado de lo ocurrido, maldiciendo a Sai, pero también a sí mismo. Sí, estaba molesto con el moreno, pero estaba más cabreado consigo mismo porque, por un momento, había visto a otra persona. Había visto en el pelo moreno y en los ojos negros de Sai a los de otra persona que él conocía demasiado bien y no le había gustado darse cuenta de que, a pesar del susto inicial, en el fondo, había deseado que se tratase de esa persona, que fuera él quien se pegaba a su cuerpo de aquella manera.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Debía de haber bebido demasiado como para confundir a Sai con ese hombre, quizás lo mejor sería no beber más por esa noche. Pero parecía que aquello iba a ser imposible al comprobar que, cuando regresó a su asiento e intentó centrarse en la conversación que mantenían sus amigos y participar en ella, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí y solamente tenía cabida para un pensamiento.

\- Necesito una cerveza – murmuró colocando sus manos sobre la mesa con la intención de ponerse en pie e ir a la barra.

\- Ya voy yo – se ofreció de nuevo Gaara, quien, al parecer, le había escuchado.

\- No hace falta que te molestes – trató de disuadir a su amigo.

\- No es una molestia, iba a ir de todas formas. La mía está vacía – le dijo cogiendo el botellín que tenía frente a él y agitándolo suavemente para que viera que no tenía nada en su interior.

Mientras esperaba a que el pelirrojo regresase, Naruto trató de centrarse una vez más en alguna de las conversaciones que sus amigos mantenían, pero seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en la pista de baile, recordando la extraña sensación que había tenido unos momentos antes de que Sai apareciese. Concluyó que, seguramente, se trataba del moreno mirándolo intensamente mientras calculaba el mejor momento para pillarle desprevenido.

\- Maldito pintor depravado – masculló apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Te apetece una partida de billar? – escuchó la voz de Gaara junto al sonido del vidrio del botellín siendo colocado sobre la mesa de madera – Parece que los que estaban jugando se marchan ya.

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo indicando con un gesto la gran mesa de billar que había a unos metros a la derecha de donde ellos se encontraban.

\- Sí, será un buen entretenimiento – sonrió levemente pensando que le vendría bien aquella distracción.

Naruto se levantó cogiendo su cerveza con la mano derecha y ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa de billar.

\- ¿Adónde vais? – les llegó la voz de Kiba.

\- A echar una partida. ¿Te apuntas? – le preguntó.

\- Por supuesto. Vosotros dos contra Shino y yo – propuso el chico de los tatuajes en las mejillas.

\- A mí no me metas – intervino Shino, logrando que a Naruto se le escapase una risotada.

\- Oh, venga ya, no seas aguafiestas. No me dejes tirado – se quejó Kiba.

\- Parece que te has quedado sin ninguna posibilidad de ganarnos – se burló Uzumaki con la intención de picarlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que ninguna posibilidad?! – chilló sin poder controlarse – Yo solo puedo con vosotros, no necesito a nadie más, soy todo un profesional jugando al billar. Sólo quería daros ventaja.

Shino arqueó una ceja mostrando su incredulidad.

\- Así que, ¿darles ventaja? – repitió Shino algo mosqueado al captar la indirecta.

\- Ehh... no, lo que quería decir era... – balbuceaba el de pelo castaño sin saber muy bien cómo salir de aquel lío sabiendo el temible carácter que tenía el de las gafas de sol cuando se cabreaba.

\- Voy a ir a pillar la mesa antes de que nos la quiten – escuchó Naruto que le decía Gaara antes de alejarse, con la intención de dejarle discutiendo con Kiba y Shino.

\- Te acompaño – le siguió el rubio – Kiba está muerto, así que, mientras jugamos nosotros y ya cuando resucite, si quieren, que se unan a nosotros.

\- De acuerdo.

Al llegar, Gaara fue a por los tacos de madera mientras Naruto se encargaba de sacar las bolas de las troneras y colocarlas en orden con ayuda del triángulo. Cuando las bolas de colores, lisas y de rayas, estuvieron colocadas en una forma triangular y la bola blanca estaba situada al otro extremo frente a ellas, Gaara le pasó uno de los tacos a Naruto junto a la tiza.

\- ¿Quieres empezar tú? – le preguntó Naruto.

\- No, te dejo el honor – le respondió Gaara con una leve sonrisa.

\- Vale. ¿Bola 8? – quiso saber la modalidad a la que jugarían.

\- Bola 8.

Ambos se sonrieron con diversión y un toque de competitividad antes de comenzar la partida. Naruto pasó la tiza por la punta del taco, después la dejó a un lado del borde de madera, se inclinó colocando el taco sobre su mano apoyada en el tapiz verde, y apuntó hacia la bola blanca. Movió hacia delante y hacia atrás para coger algo de impulso y fuerza con la intención de golpear la bola que tenía fijada en su mira.

\- ¡Ey! – el tono de molestia era notable en la voz que le interrumpió impidiendo dar el tiro inicial – Vaya amigos sois que ni me esperáis.

\- Pensábamos que teníamos tiempo de sobra, creíamos que tu muerte iba a ser más lenta y dolorosa, Kiba – le contestó Naruto sin levantar la vista pero con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Lo que sea – no quiso hablar del tema y que supieran cómo se había librado de morir a manos de Shino, así que trató de cambiar de tema – he conseguido un nuevo compañero para daros una paliza – sonrió ampliamente enseñando sus afilados colmillos.

En ese momento, Naruto apartó los ojos de su objetivo y los alzó para ver a Sai al lado de Kiba. El moreno estaba serio, tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada y parecía inseguro a la vez que rehuía la mirada como un perro con las orejas gachas cuando su dueño le acaba de regañar por hacer algo mal, o al menos fue lo que Naruto pensó.

El rubio se irguió, colocando el extremo más ancho del taco en el suelo, para observar durante unos segundos a Sai. Le daba la impresión de que éste querría arreglar la tensión entre ellos, aunque seguramente no sabría cómo hacerlo por su personalidad, pero ahí estaba, esperando a que le diera el visto bueno a que se uniera al juego; aunque tampoco podía estar seguro al cien por cien puesto que Sai no era precisamente una persona que supiera expresar sus emociones. Tras su escrutinio, se inclinó un poco hacia el taco apoyando ligeramente su peso sobre éste y soltó un leve suspiro antes de esbozar una tranquilizadora sonrisa que le indicó a Sai que todo estaba bien entre ellos. No era su culpa que su mente le hubiese jugado una mala pasada y le hubiese confundido con alguien más, alterándolo más de la cuenta.

\- Está bien, Gaara y yo contra vosotros dos – accedió – aunque pensaba que tú solo podías con nosotros – se burló.

\- Bajaré mi nivel para hacer más interesante la partida, así que necesito a alguien para compensar – contestó Kiba orgulloso.

Naruto se carcajeó, no le veía mucho sentido a esa excusa, pero la dejó pasar, ya que lo importante era divertirse, pasar un buen rato con los amigos y alejar su mente de temas más delicados.

\- Abrimos nosotros y no hay quejas que valgan. Eso te pasa por llegar tarde – le informó Naruto.

\- Da igual quién empiece, vais a morder el polvo.

\- Sigue soñando, Inuzuka – le retó Naruto volviendo a posicionarse para golpear la bola blanca.

Tras golpearla, ésta chocó contra el resto de bolas, las cuales salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones, muchas tocando diferentes bandas y una de ellas se coló en la tronera superior izquierda. Naruto observó cómo habían quedado las bolas después de que se detuvieran y fue hasta donde se había parado la bola blanca.

\- Bola tres, tronera inferior derecha – anunció el tiro.

Naruto se puso en posición y se preparó para iniciar la jugada, pero de nuevo, sintió la misma extraña sensación que en la pista de baile. Miró de reojo a Sai y vio que éste le observaba con intensidad. Las miradas de Sai siempre le inquietaban, pero aquello era diferente y no entendía por qué esa noche le estaban afectando más de lo normal; no sabía si era por el alcohol o porque se encontraban en un ambiente diferente y Sai estaba descubriendo nuevos aspectos sobre Naruto, incrementando así su fijación por él y la intensidad con la que le miraba. No lo sabía, pero ése no era el momento de hacerse esas preguntas, estaba en medio de una partida, así que trató de concentrarse en la jugada y, tras mover el taco varias veces, golpeó la bola blanca que, a su vez, dio a la bola lisa número tres y la coló justo donde había dicho.

\- Las lisas para nosotros y las de rayas para vosotros – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

 **. . .**

\- ¡Sai! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Concéntrate! – se quejó Kiba tras la tercera vez que Sai tiraba y lanzaba la bola blanca fuera de la mesa.

\- Es la primera vez que juego y no controlo muy bien mi fuerza – contestó con tranquilidad.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho antes! – gritó Kiba.

\- ¿No eras un jugador profesional? Esto no debe significar ningún contratiempo para ti – se mofó Gaara de él, recordándole sus propias palabras.

\- Seguro que puedes arreglártelas para ganarnos pese a los fallos de tu compañero, aunque ya vamos uno a cero... – se unió a la burla Naruto, quien tenía el codo izquierdo apoyado en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Os lo demostraré! – Kiba no se iba a echar atrás en ese reto.

Gaara se acercó al rubio e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para susurrarle algo al oído. La sonora carcajada de Naruto no tardó en oírse con fuerza llamando la atención de la gente cercana y, cuando se calmó, pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo y lo acercó aún más a él para murmurarle algún comentario jocoso y que solamente él pudiera escucharlo. Las comisuras de los labios de Gaara se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y Naruto se tapó la boca para evitar soltar otra carcajada al notar la furibunda mirada de Kiba sobre él.

\- ¡Dejad de cuchichear de una vez! – chilló Kiba rojo del enfado.

\- Vale, vale, no te enfades – levantó las manos en son de paz pero sin dejar de reírse.

\- Naruto, toma – Sai acababa de regresar de recoger la bola blanca que se había caído al suelo cuando había tirado y se la entregaba porque era el turno del rubio.

\- Gracias – le dijo y fue hasta la parte donde estaba la línea de cabeza y colocó la bola en el centro de ésta, denominado punto de cabeza.

Se posicionó y ejecutó el tiro de apertura. Tras aquella jugada, volvió a tirar tres veces más, en las cuales coló dos bolas en la primera, una en la segunda y en la tercera, ninguna, lo cual significaba que el turno pasaba a Kiba.

\- Estoy impresionado, no sabía que se te daba tan bien este juego – elogió Sai a Naruto acercándose a éste – podrías enseñarme – añadió reduciendo aún más la distancia, dejando unos milímetros de separación entre los hombros de ambos.

\- Quizás en otro momento – fue la escueta respuesta antes de escabullirse e ir hacia donde había dejado su cerveza para darle un sorbo. No pudo evitar poner un puchero cuando vació por completo el contenido del botellín – voy a por otra.

\- Ya voy yo – le detuvo Shikamaru, quien se había acercado hacía unos minutos para saber cómo iba la partida, colocando una mano sobre su hombro – me acabo de acordar que Temari me había encargado que le pidiera un vaso de agua y se me había olvidado por completo. Debe estar furiosa.

Dicho eso, Shikamaru se alejó perdiéndose entre la multitud y Naruto lo observó confundido. Ya era la tercera vez esa noche que sus amigos se encargaban de conseguirle una cerveza. Solamente una vez había podido pedirla él cuando un camarero se había acercado a la mesa para comprobar si necesitaban algo. No es que fuera la primera vez que hacían algo así por él, pero nunca tantas veces seguidas y le resultaba algo raro, aunque tampoco se iba a quejar. Si querían cuidar de él y mimarle un poco, él no iba a decir que no, así se ahorraba el tener que lidiar con posibles borrachos o con gente flirteándole al ir a la barra.

Gaara se acercó a él tras terminar su turno y se pusieron a charlar animadamente mientras esperaban que les tocase tirar de nuevo. El pelirrojo tuvo que pasarle uno de sus brazos por la espalda y agarrarle por el pecho, cuando uno de sus comentarios le hizo mucha gracia y Naruto se rió con tanta fuerza que casi pierde el equilibrio. Más risas se unieron a la primera por lo ocurrido y el rubio colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de su amigo, mientras con la mano libre se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Estaba en ello, cuando se le erizó la piel al volver a sentir esa sensación de ser observado con intensidad. Levantó la vista y la centró en Sai para decirle que dejara de mirarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que éste no le miraba a él sino que estaba concentrado en la bola blanca y en tirar sin fallar. Si no era Sai quien le provocaba aquello, ¿qué o quién era el culpable? Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo tratando de averiguarlo, tratando de ver si alguien se le había quedado mirando con demasiada intensidad, pero no vio a nadie; todos parecían estar centrados en sus propios grupos de amigos o tratando de ligar. Por un momento, pensó que quizás se trataba de eso, quizás alguien se había interesado en él y le miraba cuando no se daba cuenta, pero cuando él trataba de dar con esa persona, ésta disimulaba. No podía estar seguro, pero si era así, no le gustaba nada y tenía claro que no estaba interesado en esa persona si, con sólo una mirada, le provocaba ese malestar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Gaara al ver que había dejado de reírse.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Creo que me ha dado un golpe de calor – trató de bromear – voy a enjuagarme la cara.

\- Voy contigo.

\- No, no hace falta. Estoy bien, en serio – le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Gaara paseó su mirada por el rostro del rubio y después por los alrededores con gesto dubitativo, como si estuviera evaluando si era seguro o no para su amigo ir solo a los aseos. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez por la preocupación de Gaara.

\- De acuerdo. Te espero aquí, pero si tardas más de cinco minutos, voy a buscarte – accedió al terminar su evaluación.

\- Sí, papá – le dijo de forma burlona antes de marcharse hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los aseos.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba liberar el líquido bebido en todo ese tiempo, así que miró hacia los habitáculos donde estaban los retretes y vio que estaban cerrados, por lo que pensó que debían estar ocupados, pero no le importó, los inodoros de pie estaban libres, así que se acercó a uno de ellos. Una vez frente a él, se abrió el cierre del pantalón y se bajó la cremallera junto a una parte de la ropa interior para poder sacar su miembro y vaciar su vejiga.

Naruto cerró los ojos con tanta relajación cuando el alivio le inundó al soltar todo el líquido acumulado, que no notó que alguien más había entrado en el aseo y se le había quedado mirando.

\- Hola.

Naruto abrió los ojos asustado y dio tal respingo que casi hace que apuntase hacia fuera del inodoro al escuchar aquella voz que le había saludado. Volteó la cabeza para poder observar a la persona que le había hablado y vio a un hombre detenido frente a la salida con la mirada fija en él. Los nervios le invadieron, no le gustaba la forma en la que parecía estar mirándole, pese a no saberlo con exactitud ya que la capucha de la oscura sudadera que llevaba le ocultaba el cabello y parte de su rostro. Naruto se alteró aún más cuando ese hombre comenzó a caminar hacia él, por lo que trató de terminar lo que estaba haciendo con rapidez para marcharse de allí, pero cuando ya estaba subiéndose la cremallera, ese hombre volvió a hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes si están ocupados? – le preguntó señalando a los cubículos.

\- Eh.. eh... – balbuceó por culpa del miedo irracional que le invadía – N-no... – carraspeó para aclararse la garganta – no lo sé – consiguió articular.

\- Ok, gracias – le dijo el hombre antes de girarse y dirigirse a uno de los cubículos.

Naruto le siguió con la mirada y vio cómo tocaba con los nudillos a una de las puertas y, al no recibir ninguna respuesta desde el interior, procedió a abrirla y meterse dentro. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que escuchó el pestillo siendo echado y soltó una bocanada de aire.

Se dio un golpe mental por lo paranoico y estúpido que estaba siendo. El pobre hombre sólo se había quedado mirándole al pensar que los retretes individuales estaban ocupados y sólo había uno de pie justo a su lado. Seguro que era de los que prefería hacer sus necesidades sin otro tío a su lado invadiendo su espacio personal y él le había tomado por algún acosador que le había estado observando toda la noche y que le había seguido hasta los baños aprovechando que estaría solo.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue hasta uno de los lavabos para lavarse las manos y, de paso, enjuagarse la cara como le había dicho a Gaara. Tras refrescarse, se miró el rostro mojado en el espejo y sonrió con incredulidad. No sabía si pasar demasiado tiempo con Sai le estaba afectando demasiado o era culpa del alcohol, o incluso puede que fuese un poco de ambas cosas lo que le estaba haciendo comportarse de esa manera esa noche.

Volvió a sobresaltarse cuando escuchó que la puerta que daba al pasillo se abría con algo más de fuerza de lo normal y chocaba con la pared.

\- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó desconcertado al ver a su amigo allí.

\- No, nada. Gaara me ha dicho que no parecías sentirte bien y he venido para comprobar si te encontrabas mejor – le contestó.

\- Emm... sí – respondió percatándose de que, pese a parecer a primera vista que su amigo actuaba con normalidad, unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien y de cómo recuperaba el aliento con disimulo. Parecía como si hubiese corrido para llegar ahí cuanto antes y no entendía el motivo; no creía que ya hubiesen pasado los cinco minutos de margen que le había dado Gaara – sólo estaba vaciando el pajarito – bromeó para aligerar la extraña tensión que sentía que se había formado en el ambiente.

\- Bien, te espero fuera entonces – le dijo antes de salir como si aquella extraña escena no hubiese tenido lugar.

Tras secarse la cara y las manos, Naruto salió de los aseos y, junto a Shikamaru, volvió a la mesa de billar para continuar la partida.

 **. . .**

Tras jugar varias partidas, en las que Gaara y él ganaron estrepitosamente a Kiba y a Sai, volvieron a la mesa con el resto de sus amigos y todos siguieron disfrutando de la celebración.

Media hora más tarde, Naruto terminaba su quinta cerveza. Tras el último sorbo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sakura.

\- Ha sido una buena fiesta – sonrió y después le dio un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Ya te vas, Naruto? – le preguntó la joven sorprendida y decepcionada, ya que Naruto era de los últimos en abandonar las fiestas o reuniones que todos realizaban de vez en cuando y ella esperaba que en esa ocasión ocurriera lo mismo, más teniendo en cuenta que era su cumpleaños.

\- Sí, estoy cansado – se disculpó con una sonrisa conciliadora al saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga.

\- De acuerdo, te dejaré marchar, pero sólo por esta vez y tendrás que compensarme con varios bailes el próximo día que quedemos – le advirtió en broma.

\- Trato hecho – accedió entre risas.

\- Me alegra que hayas podido cumplir tu palabra y estar aquí esta noche. Y muchas gracias por el regalo. Ha sido... no tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que ha significado para mí – le dijo la chica con sincera felicidad mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al rubio.

\- Entonces me alegro de haber tenido la suerte de encontrarlo – correspondió al abrazo.

\- ¿Otra vez montando escenitas? – la burla de Kiba no tardó en llegar.

\- Cállate, chucho envidioso – le sacó la lengua como si de un niño se tratase.

\- A mí no me abrazas de esa manera ni dejas que me apoye en tu fuerte y varonil pecho – soltó con un tono dramático muy exagerado, soltando fingidas lágrimas.

\- Oh, no te pongas triste. Ven aquí – se separó de Sakura, fue con los brazos abiertos hasta donde estaba Kiba sentado y le atrapó entre ellos con fuerza mientras ponía morritos y trataba de besar a su amigo.

\- ¡Suelta! ¡Era broma, tío! – se revolvía intentando librarse de ese abrazo de oso – ¡Ni se te ocurra acercar más esa boca a la mía! ¡Hinata, ayúdame! – imploró a su novia pero ésta solamente reía con tímida diversión y dejó a su pareja a su suerte.

Las risas de los presentes se pudieron escuchar casi al segundo siguiente de ver aquella cómica escena. Todo era júbilo y diversión a excepción por la maldita sensación que notaba Naruto de nuevo, pero decidió ignorarla y continuó molestando a su amigo. Ya le daba igual saber quién era el o la responsable porque estaba a punto de marcharse e irse a su casa, donde no volvería a sentir aquello y se olvidaría de ello, quedando todo como una anécdota más.

Al cabo de unos eternos instantes para Kiba, Naruto tuvo piedad de él y le liberó no sin antes plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Para que no te pongas celoso de Sakura – le sonrió con coquetería.

\- ¡Arrgg! ¡Uzumaki, no quiero tus babas en mi cara! – gritó limpiándose la mejilla con la manga.

\- ¿Las prefieres en otro sitio? – le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora, sin ofenderse por el gesto de su amigo ya que sabía que no iba en serio.

\- No, gracias, prefiero las de mi novia – soltó sin pensar.

Sus palabras causaron que todos estallaran en carcajadas excepto Hinata, quien se había puesto roja como un tomate y agachaba la cabeza avergonzada; Neji, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Kiba por hacer pasar un mal rato a su prima; y, por supuesto, el propio Kiba, quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y ver las reacciones de su novia y de Neji, trataba de disculparse como podía.

\- Mejor me voy ya, no vaya a ser que mis encantos te metan en más líos – comentó Naruto sin poder parar de reír y dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven de pelo castaño – continuad la diversión por mí – les dijo a todos a modo de despedida.

El rubio se alejó de Kiba y pasó por detrás de Sakura primero y, después, por los invitados que estaban en la fila que daban la espalda a la barra hasta llegar a su sitio, quedándose de pie tras la silla para coger su sudadera naranja y ponérsela, además de despedirse de Gaara y los demás.

\- Naruto – le habló Sai – si quieres podríamos ir a...

\- No – le interrumpió antes de que tener la oportunidad de terminar la frase, pero adivinando por dónde iban los tiros – estoy agotado y esta noche has tentado la suerte más de una vez, por lo que mi paciencia está casi al límite – le dijo sereno, pero se notaba la clara advertencia, haciéndole entender que no debía insistir más por esa noche.

Naruto se distrajo cuando captó a través de su visión periférica que tanto Gaara como Shikamaru se ponían de pie casi al mismo instante. Una de sus cejas rubias se arqueó con curiosidad y diversión por la casualidad. Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos durante un par de segundos, pero después centraron sus miradas en el rubio, lo cual provocó que la ceja de éste se alzara aún más debido al desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Naruto sin poder aguantar más la intriga pasando su vista de uno a otro con impaciencia al ver que sólo le miraban sin hablar.

\- Iba a ofrecerme a llevarte en coche a casa ya que no he bebido – Shikamaru fue el primero en hablar.

Una vez obtenida la información por parte del genio del grupo, sus ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo esperando por su explicación.

\- Pensaba acompañarte – fue la escueta respuesta de Gaara.

El rostro moreno de Naruto adquirió una mueca de incredulidad, aunque después, sonrió complacido por tener unos buenos amigos que se preocupaban por él.

\- Gracias a los dos, pero no hace falta. No quiero ser una molestia – les respondió.

\- No es ninguna molestia – replicó Gaara.

\- Tardaría como diez o quince minutos en ir y volver, así que no sería muy problemático – le dijo Shikamaru.

\- Pero tendríais que dejar la fiesta y no quiero fastidiaros la diversión – les dijo a los dos – además, encontrar aparcamiento por aquí es un infierno y más de noche, no voy a hacer que muevas el coche por mí – se dirigió a Shikamaru esta vez.

\- Siempre puedo aparcarlo cerca de tu casa y volver caminando. No está tan lejos – trató de quitarle importancia el moreno.

\- Ya sabes que no me van demasiado las fiestas así que no sería ninguna molestia salir de aquí un rato y acompañarte – intervino Gaara.

Naruto les miró extrañado. Por una parte, les agradecía la preocupación, pero por otra...¿Qué demonios les pasaba a sus amigos hoy? Estaban más raritos de lo normal. No era común que Shikamaru se ofreciera en primer lugar a acercarle en coche y muchos menos que no le resultara problemático perder la plaza de aparcamiento en una noche como aquella, ni tampoco era normal que insistieran tanto en acompañarle.

\- Gracias, pero no hace falta. Pediré un taxi – dijo con seriedad dando el tema por zanjado.

Shikamaru y Gaara intercambiaron miradas que Naruto no supo qué significaban, pero parecía que ellos sí se entendían, porque después de ese breve intercambio, Shikamaru soltó su "qué problemático" acompañado de un suspiro y Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

\- Envíame un mensaje cuando estés en casa para saber que has llegado bien y no ha pasado nada – dijo Gaara. Aquello parecía más una orden que una petición.

\- ¿Qué podría pasar? No es la primera vez que me voy a casa de noche desde este bar – cuestionó Naruto extrañado.

El rubio no entendía qué pasaba esa noche. Entre sus amigos, que estaban más raros de los normal, y el causante de la extraña sensación que había estando experimentando a ratos las últimas horas, esa noche estaba siendo de lo más insólita. Un poco más paranormal y aparecerían Mulder y Scully para investigar lo que ocurría.

\- Nunca está de más ser precavido – fue la respuesta de Gaara.

\- Vale, papá, te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue a casa si así te quedas más tranquilo – accedió a su pedido para terminar la conversación cuanto antes y poder irse, aunque no pudo evitar rodar los ojos – Temari, ya te avisaré cuando Ero-sennin tenga un rato libre para el café – cambió de tema.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – le contestó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Naruto se fue abriendo paso entre la multitud para llegar a la salida del bar y, en el proceso, notó que alguien chocó contra él, pero no le dio importancia puesto que con tanta gente era normal. Su cara se iluminó al localizar la puerta que daba a la calle e, inconscientemente, aceleró el paso con tal de alcanzarla lo antes posible y terminar de una vez esa singular noche.

En cuanto puso un pie en el exterior, Naruto cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza dejando que el aire fresco de la noche llenara sus pulmones. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese mismo momento de lo cargante que estaba el ambiente en el interior. Entre tantas personas y el alcohol, no le extrañaba que aún tuviera algo de calor y estuviera ligeramente mareado.

Un fuerte carraspeo le sacó de aquel estado en el que había entrado y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con varias personas que le miraban con el ceño fruncido. Al darse cuenta de que querían entrar al bar y él estaba entorpeciendo el paso, se apartó con rapidez a la vez que se rascaba la nuca y sonreía como pidiendo perdón por su despiste.

Se alejó de la entrada del local y se puso a un lado de la acera mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo derecho delantero de sus vaqueros. No tardó casi nada en sacar con sus dedos el móvil para llamar el taxi, pero tras unos segundos mirándolo fijamente, lo volvió a guardar. Se lo había pensado mejor, iría andando hasta casa, así el aire le despejaría y le ayudaría a bajar un poco el ligero estado de embriaguez que tenía. Pese a las cervezas bebidas, no estaba borracho ya que gracias a las veces que había bebido sake con Ero-sennin, tenía una buena tolerancia al alcohol, aunque eso no quería decir que en ese momento no estuviera algo afectado.

Emprendió su camino andando lentamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera, disfrutando del paseo y olvidándose de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. O así fue hasta que sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al notar de nuevo esa sensación que ya empezaba a poner de mal humor al rubio. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo inspeccionando la gente que pasaba cerca de él y se detuvo cuando reconoció aquella oscura sudadera a su espalda. Frunció el ceño con fuerza. ¿El tipo del cuarto de baño era el culpable de todo? ¿Al final no se había equivocado con la primera impresión?

Naruto quiso encararle, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Deja de provocarme sensaciones extrañas que me ponen los pelos de punta? Además, pese a dudarlo mucho, ¿y si se equivocaba? O, ¿y si ese tipo tenía algún problema mental que pudiera ponerlo en peligro? Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado al pensar que, al final, Shikamaru y Gaara no iban desencaminados al estar preocupados. ¡¿Acaso veían el futuro?! Si era así, ya podrían haberle avisado, así podría haberse ahorrado el problema que tenía entre manos ahora mismo.

Normalmente no era precavido y, la mayor parte del tiempo, actuaba por impulso, pero en este caso y pese a parecer un cobarde aunque no lo fuese, decidió que lo mejor era ser prudente y no enfrentar a esa persona.

Casi había terminado de girarse por completo para reanudar su camino, cuando la voz de aquel tipo le detuvo.

\- Se te ha caído la cartera – escuchó que le decía.

Naruto se volteó casi por inercia, fijando su vista en la mano que mostraba un monedero con dibujos de ranas y, tras unos segundos, por fin reaccionó y empezó a palparse frenético todos los bolsillos comprobando que, realmente, su cartera no estaba en ninguno de ellos. De nuevo, fijó sus ojos en el objeto que el desconocido le mostraba y supo que se trataba de su billetera.

Se sentía de muchas maneras distintas en ese instante: idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de que había perdido la cartera; aliviado al descubrir que ese tipo no le perseguía con malas intenciones; culpable por haber pensado mal de esa persona cuando solamente era un buen samaritano que intentaba hacer lo correcto; y agradecido con él por querer devolverle lo que le pertenecía. Él y sus paranoias... ¡Por algo no le gustaba dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones! Te podías equivocar mucho con alguien sólo por eso.

\- Gracias – le agradeció rascándose la cabeza por la incomodidad debido a la situación en sí y a la mezcla de emociones que le invadía.

El rubio dio varios pasos hacia el hombre y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió la mano para coger su cartera. En el momento en que sus dedos rozaron la tela, Naruto sintió cómo su muñeca era apresada por la mano libre de ese sujeto.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de impresión, pero no sólo por el inesperado agarre sino por la intensa corriente que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando ambas pieles entraron en contacto, una corriente que conocía muy bien, pero que no quería admitir que fuera posible volver a experimentar. Sin embargo, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el tipo de la capucha volvió a hablar.

\- Tú siempre tan confiado, dobe.

En aquel momento, el mundo de Naruto se tambaleó por completo y sintió que el suelo temblaba a sus pies, que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y que parecía perder el equilibrio, pese a estar ahí petrificado y con su pulso acelerándose descontroladamente. No podía ser, no podía tratarse de él...

A Naruto casi se le cae la cartera al suelo, cuando el otro hombre la soltó para tener la mano libre y poder apartarse la capucha que ocultaba su pelo y rostro, desvelando así su identidad.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Naruto.

\- Sasuke... – murmuró el rubio en un hilo de voz.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en aquellas facciones que había visto y estudiado tantas veces en el pasado, pero que ahora encontraba ligeramente cambiadas; ahora estaban más perfiladas y maduras. Aunque no fue el único cambio que vio en el hombre frente a él. Naruto observó cómo los dos mechones que en el pasado enmarcaban el níveo rostro habían desaparecido, o al menos uno de ellos, ya que el flequillo le había crecido y lo llevaba hacia un lado. También la parte trasera de su cabello era diferente: las puntas hacia afuera que tanto le caracterizaban en el pasado, ahora, caían debido a su longitud.

Lo único que permanecía igual eran esos dos pozos negros que tenía Sasuke por ojos y la intensidad con la que miraba, además de aquellos carnosos y rojos labios que seguían tan apetecibles como siempre. Naruto no pudo evitar centrarse en ellos, sentía que le llamaban, que le tentaban, provocándole la necesidad de unirlos a los suyos, de atraparlos entre sus dientes y pasar su lengua saboreándolos.

Un calor y deseo incontrolable empezó a bullir con fuerza en su interior ante el pensamiento de ambos cuerpos enredándose y uniéndose en uno solo que invadió su cabeza. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que los labios de Sasuke se curvaban en una sonrisa ladeada, cabreándose al percatarse de por dónde iban sus pensamientos y cómo estaba reaccionando su cuerpo ante ellos. Por un momento, no supo qué hacer: no sabía si gritarle todo lo que no pudo decirle después de su separación, pegarle un puñetazo o devorarle con pasión.

Aumentó la distancia entre sus rostros que él mismo había acortado sin darse cuenta y se soltó del agarre de Sasuke. No podía quedarse allí. La fortísima atracción que siempre tiraba de ellos seguía presente pese al dolor, a la distancia y al tiempo transcurrido. Sabía que sería difícil controlarse y no caer en la tentación. Siempre había sido así y, si a eso le añadía que tenía la mente algo nublada por culpa del alcohol, las posibilidades de que ocurriese algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después eran muy altas. En el pasado, no le habría importado dejarse llevar, pero ahora no quería, no después de cómo terminaron las cosas entre ellos.

Pensó en la relación intermitente y poco estable que habían tenido, aunque quizás llamarlo relación era demasiado porque sea lo que fuere que tuvieran era algo informal, sin ataduras, pese a que Naruto las desease porque estaba enamorado de Sasuke. Por eso mismo, a veces, trataba de hablar con él para convencerle de tener algo más serio, para formalizar su relación, pero sólo conseguía que "rompieran" y Sasuke se alejara de él por un tiempo. Sasuke no parecía sentir lo mismo, aunque, a veces, Naruto creía que sí, porque veía señales que le indicaban que era más importante para el moreno de lo que éste quería demostrar, o al menos era lo que creía ver.

Habían roto y vuelto en tantas ocasiones que había perdido la cuenta, aunque siempre eran breves períodos de tiempo y, durante esos momentos en que estaban separados, sabía que Sasuke, a diferencia de él, había buscado confort en los brazos de otras personas, lo cual le dolía pero no podía reprocharle por lo evidente. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos e incluso el propio Sasuke le decía que, de entre todas las personas con las que se había acostado, Naruto era el mejor con diferencia.

Lo que jamás llegó a preguntarle fue si, durante el tiempo en que estaban juntos, también veía a otras personas. No quiso saberlo por temor a la respuesta porque sabía que, si era así, le destrozaría, pese a que nunca se habían prometido exclusividad, así que prefirió quedar en la ignorancia. Como decía el dicho: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Admitía que tenía parte de culpa de lo sucedido entre ellos, porque él había aceptado esos términos, él había seguido ahí, había esperado a que Sasuke regresase a él, porque siempre lo hacía, pasase lo que pasase. Naruto siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que sentía algo más profundo por él o de que acabara enamorándose, porque él era la constante entre los distintos amantes de Sasuke; el moreno siempre acababa volviendo a él, excepto... la última vez que se vieron.

Sasuke le abandonó en una habitación de hotel después de pasar una fogosa noche, dejándole como explicación, únicamente una breve nota en la que ponía que ese día se mudaba a otra ciudad por un trabajo que le había salido. No tenía ni idea de aquello hasta el momento, Sasuke jamás le había contado que le había salido una oportunidad para trabajar en otro lugar y se sintió usado y humillado porque parecía que jamás le importó, que sólo le había utilizado para desfogarse porque era el que mejor le complacía en la cama y por eso siempre volvía a su lado. Para Sasuke, Naruto siempre sería la mascota fiel que nunca le diría que no a su amo, la que siempre tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano cuando se aburriese de los otros amantes que tuviese.

Después de leer la nota, creyó que Sasuke quiso pasar una última noche en la ciudad a lo grande, con sexo desenfrenado con el que era el mejor amante para él, porque sabía que no podría volver a tenerle en la cama debido a la distancia. Naruto derramó muchas lágrimas de tristeza y de rabia, no sólo porque Sasuke le había usado a su antojo, sino porque había sido un cobarde que ni siquiera se había atrevido a decírselo a la cara, no, simplemente se había acostado con él y había desaparecido antes de que se despertase, dejándole un trozo de papel al lado haciéndole saber que sería la última vez que se verían. Lo único que le había faltado por hacer a Sasuke para hacerle sentir por completo como una puta era haberle dejado unos cuantos billetes en la mesita junto a la nota para agradecerle por sus servicios.

Sabía que no tenían nada serio, que no eran pareja, pero jamás, llegó a pensar que algo así ocurriría. En ningún momento, Naruto había sospechado que, esa noche, Sasuke, la persona a la que amaba, le iba dejar tirado como a una colilla. No era la primera vez que iban a un hotel para mantener relaciones, por eso nunca pasó por su mente que pudiera pasar semejante escenario. La mayoría de veces, quedaban en la casa del rubio, pero si salían y les pillaba la pasión antes de volver allí, iban a algún hotel cercano, así que no era raro que pidieran una habitación sólo para tener sexo cuando estaban demasiado desesperados como para esperar.

Muy pocas veces iban al apartamento de Sasuke, pero a Naruto no le parecía raro porque vivía algo apartado del centro de la ciudad y elegían los otros lugares por la cercanía, pero lo ocurrido le hizo pensar que quizás la verdadera razón para que Sasuke no quisiera invitarlo a su casa era que, para el moreno, Naruto no era nada más que un buen revolcón y, si pasaba demasiado tiempo allí, podría pensar que podrían tener algo más serio y formal.

Tras aquella fatídica noche, Naruto se hundió. Trató de ponerse en contacto con Sasuke, pero el teléfono siempre le salía como desconectado, así que, al entender que seguramente había cambiado de número, se dio por vencido. Durante meses, maldijo, lloró, bebió y gritó hasta no poder más, se encerró en sí mismo y dejó de ver a sus amigos, apenas salía de casa y mucho menos se preocupó de su alimentación o higiene.

A veces se echaba la culpa por lo ocurrido, por estar tan ciego, por no haber pensado con la cabeza en vez de con el corazón y, así, no haber aceptado entrar en esa relación sin futuro, por no haberse alejado de Sasuke la primera vez que "rompieron", o por haberse engañado a sí mismo viendo cosas donde no las había.

Otras veces, culpaba a esa maldita poderosa e inexplicable fuerza que los atraía sin control; y otras, a Sasuke, por ser como era, un frío bastardo que no le importaba destrozar el corazón de los demás con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía, por ser tan jodidamente atractivo y fascinante que nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos, por haber conquistado su corazón tan fácilmente...

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo destrozado y sepultado en una montaña rusa de emociones, pero sacó algo positivo de toda esa horrible experiencia: sus amigos. Todos intentaron consolarle y ayudarle como pudieron, sobre todo Gaara. En esos horribles momentos fue cuando se dio cuenta del gran amigo que era, pues, por mucho que Naruto tratara de apartarlo como a los demás para hundirse en su propia miseria, el pelirrojo no le hizo caso y se quedó a su lado, escuchándole, tratando de levantarle el ánimo, cuidándole, obligándole a comer y a lavarse... Hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle a salir de la depresión en la que había caído. A veces deseaba estar enamorado de su amigo, porque todo sería mucho más fácil, pero el corazón quería lo que quería y no era a Gaara.

Ahora estaba bien, era feliz y no quería poner en peligro su estabilidad emocional por culpa de Sasuke, no podía arriesgar su bienestar de esa manera. Por eso, tras liberarse de la blanca mano que le sujetaba la muñeca, se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin mediar palabra. Caminó con paso acelerado tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible e ignoró cuando Sasuke le llamó varias veces.

Ya se había alejado un par de calles, cuando sintió que era nuevamente agarrado de la mano y tiraban de él hacia un callejón menos transitado. Su espalda chocó contra la pared cuando fue empotrado contra ésta y unos manos se colocaron a cada lado de su cabeza junto a un cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo impidiéndole que pudiera escapar. Naruto se puso nervioso. Esa cercanía era muy peligrosa, ya podía notar cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante el contacto y su temperatura empezaba a dispararse.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Por qué me ignoras y huyes de mí? – soltó Sasuke molesto.

\- ¿De verdad lo preguntas? – le contestó Naruto incrédulo dejando que la rabia le controlase – esto es increíble – añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro – apártate – le ordenó.

\- No, huirías si lo hiciera.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué cojones esperabas? ¿Que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? – le dijo malhumorado golpeándole los brazos con las manos para desestabilizarle y después le dio un empujón en el pecho para apartarlo – que te jodan, Uchiha. Fuiste un cabrón y lo sigues siendo. En el aseo podrías haberme dicho quién eras, pero has decidido callarte para jugar conmigo.

No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para apartarlo ya que, pese al cabreo que tenía, le estaba costando no sucumbir ante la agradable fragancia de Sasuke, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y el placer que le provocaba tenerle a escasos centímetros con la posibilidad de devorarle la boca, pero las había sacado y era mejor que se largase cuanto antes. Estaba al límite de su autocontrol.

Pero parecía que Sasuke tenía otros planes muy diferentes porque fue más rápido que Naruto y volvió a apresarle entre la pared y su cuerpo, pegándolo todavía más y colando su pierna entre las del rubio, dejando así su muslo peligrosamente cerca de la ingle.

\- No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y no creía que montar una escena en los aseos fuese la mejor idea – fue la explicación de Sasuke.

\- ¿Y era mejor robarme la cartera y pretender que me la devolvías porque se me había caído? – le quiso preguntar con sorna, pero su voz sonó ronca.

\- Puede que no haya sido la mejor idea, pero gracias a ella, ahora estamos así – le susurró con voz seductora en el oído, guiado por el deseo reflejado en la voz del rubio y moviendo levemente su muslo.

Naruto tembló por culpa del escalofrío de placer que le había provocado Sasuke con ese tono de voz, su aliento y la caricia tan cerca de su entrepierna, pero fue peor cuando Sasuke se relamió los labios mientras le miraba los suyos con los ojos cargados de lujuria. Joder, eso era malo, muy malo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez más y su mente comenzaba a no pensar con claridad. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no caer de nuevo, no podía dejarse embaucar por aquel moreno endemoniadamente sexy, no después del daño que le hizo, pero... ¡Mierda! Era tan irresistible...

En cuanto sus labios se juntaron, supo que estaba perdido. Las bocas de ambos se habían unido en un demandante y apasionado beso, usando sus lenguas y dientes para saborear y jugar con los labios del otro. No sabía quién de los dos había cerrado la distancia entre sus rostros, pero en ese instante, poco le importaba, sólo tenía una cosa en mente y era disfrutar de ese sabor tan adictivo.

Naruto pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Sasuke y agarró con fuerza la sudadera, atrayéndolo más a él, mientras que los del moreno, uno había acabado en la nuca y el otro, en la cintura del rubio. Poco a poco, ese fogoso beso fue transformándose en uno más calmado y delicado, ya no se mordían y colaban la lengua en la cavidad contraria, sino que solamente unían sus labios con suavidad.

En algún momento, Naruto había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar más de las sensaciones que había despertado ese beso, por eso cuando sintió frío en los labios y notó que Sasuke apoyaba la frente en la suya, los abrió. Vio que el moreno tenía los párpados fuertemente apretados. No sabía si los había cerrado antes o después de terminar el beso.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos – susurró Sasuke.

Naruto volvió a temblar, pero esta vez el placer no tenía la culpa. Algo en su interior se removió por esas palabras cargadas de emoción y se conmovió, pero también se asustó por la forma en que había latido su corazón: con amor y esperanza. ¿Acaso era posible que Sasuke no hubiera cambiado únicamente físicamente, sino también por dentro?

Pronto, esa pregunta y esa sensación quedaron en el olvido porque Sasuke volvió a juntar sus bocas con desesperación y comenzó a friccionar su semi-erecta entrepierna con la contraria, la cual se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones. Las mentes de ambos dejaron de funcionar por completo, ya no había pensamientos coherentes, solamente el deseo tenía cabida en sus cabezas.

Cuando la situación fue subiendo de tono, demasiado para el lugar en el que estaban, en el que cualquier transeúnte podía pillarles in fraganti, Sasuke posó sus manos sobre las de Naruto deteniéndole.

\- Aquí no. Ven conmigo – le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Naruto estaba demasiado atolondrado por lo que sólo logró cabecear en señal de conformidad y se dejó guiar por Sasuke, quien cogió su mano y tiró de él calle abajo. Naruto estaba todavía flotando en su nube de placer, por lo que no se fijó en la dirección que estaban tomando ni en las personas a su alrededor, pero se cayó de esa nube de golpe cuando en su campo visual entraron esas cinco letras que le traían tan malos recuerdos.

El rubio miró con cierta tristeza el hotel que se alzaba frente a él y sonrió con melancolía.

\- Tengo una habitación reservada aquí – le comentó Sasuke sin darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de su acompañante.

El rubio se dejó llevar sin oponerse, con la mente en blanco. Pronto llegaron a la habitación que se hallaba en la quinta planta y, nada más entrar, los ojos azules se encontraron con una caja de condones abierta y un bote de lubricante en la mesita a la derecha de la cama. Sonrió con sorna y casi chasqueó los labios al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al pensar que Sasuke había cambiado. Le había llevado otra vez a un hotel y tenía los condones y el lubricante muy a mano, como si ya hubiese estado ahí con otros amantes o estuviese muy seguro de que le seduciría y hubiese planeado llevarle allí desde el principio.

Ante esas pruebas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si merecía la pena arriesgar su bienestar por una noche con Sasuke. Porque estaba seguro de que se trataba solamente de eso, de una noche para recordar lo bien que se entendían en la cama y poco más, pero no tuvo oportunidad de dudar mucho más, porque aquella maldita atracción le atacó de nuevo cuando Sasuke se acercó a él por detrás, abrazándole por la espalda y mordiendo y succionando su cuello.

De nuevo, la poca sensatez que había logrado reunir se desvaneció por culpa de aquellos labios y esas manos que ya se colaban por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su torso. Su mente se había nublado otra vez, no sabía si debido solamente al placer o también era culpa del alcohol que había ingerido esa noche. Seguramente serían ambas cosas, pero dejó de importarle cuando Sasuke le pellizcó los pezones mientras seguía atacando su cuello sin piedad. En ese instante, perdió toda la poca cordura que le quedaba y se dejó llevar por completo.

La pasión se apoderó de ambos. Necesitaban sentir más la piel del otro y la ropa se estaba interponiendo en sus caminos, así que comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente con algo de torpeza por las ansias que sentían. Naruto tiró sin miramiento la oscura sudadera de Sasuke al suelo y éste hizo lo mismo con la de color naranja que llevaba el rubio. Repitieron la acción con las camisetas que había debajo, quedando desnudos de cintura para arriba, pero eso no era suficiente, querían más, así que, rápidamente, cada uno se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, dejándolos caer y dándoles una patada para apartarlas.

Naruto sintió una familiar humedad en la punta de su miembro. Un poco de líquido preseminal salía de su longitud debido a la excitación que le produjo ver a Sasuke completamente desnudo frente a él de nuevo y con su miembro alzándose con fuerza. Una oleada de satisfacción y orgullo le invadió al saber que era él el causante del estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó el moreno sonriendo con prepotencia al darse cuenta de que Naruto había abierto ligeramente las piernas expectante – porque a mí sí – añadió humedeciéndose los labios al ver que los músculos del rubio estaban más marcados que hacía dos años – ¿vas al gimnasio?

\- Practico escalada en mi tiempo libre. ¿Y tú? Se te nota más fuerte.

\- Me aficioné al kendo y otras artes marciales. Pero ya basta de preguntas – le dijo ansioso por tocar y averiguar cuán duros eran esos abdominales de los que no podía apartar la vista.

\- No me eches la culpa. Has empezado tú – pretendió quejarse Naruto pero su voz cargada de lujuria le traicionó.

Un gruñido de impaciencia fue todo lo que recibió antes de que Sasuke le agarrara del cabello y devorara su boca con desesperación. Naruto no tardó en corresponderle de la misma manera y dejó que sus manos recorrieran la blanca piel, memorizando cada músculo nuevo que encontraba tanto en la fuerte espalda como en el duro torso.

La mano libre de Sasuke tampoco se quedó atrás y recorrió la acanelada espalda, bajando hasta llegar a los tersos glúteos. Los apretujó sin compasión a la vez que los empujaba para pegar los desatendidos miembros.

Ambos gimieron ante la sensación que les causó el roce de sus ardientes y húmedas pieles. Movieron frenéticamente sus caderas buscando más contacto, creando más fricción que les provocara más placer y les volviera locos.

Cuando eso no fue suficiente, Naruto llevó una de sus manos a ambas hombrías y comenzó a bombearlas juntas, causando que Sasuke le mordiera el labio inferior y tirara de él haciéndole sangrar.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Teme! – se quejó Naruto sin dejar de masajear los miembros, sacándole una sonrisa al moreno al volver a escuchar ese insulto después de tanto tiempo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a pasar su lengua por el herido labio y a succionarlo, mientras guiaba a su amante hacia la cama situada a su espalda. Naruto chocó con el colchón y, acto seguido, fue empujado por el pecho cayendo con algo de brusquedad sobre éste. El otro cuerpo no tardó demasiado en acompañarle, situándose encima del suyo.

El moreno abrió las bronceadas y tonificadas piernas y las elevó para tener mejor acceso; después, alcanzó el bote de lubricante y lo abrió embadurnándose los dedos en abundancia.

\- Alguien parece impaciente. Ni preliminares ni nada – se burló Naruto.

\- Por la forma en que mueves esa mano, dudo ser el único impaciente – se mofó también bajando la mirada para señalar cómo el rubio, sin percatarse, había empezado a masturbarse en cuanto Sasuke se había colocado entre sus piernas.

\- Bien que disfrutas del espectáculo – sonrió con satisfacción ganándose una sonrisa ladeada de parte de su amante.

Mientras Naruto se daba placer a sí mismo, Sasuke se dedicó a meter el primer dedo en la estrecha entrada, mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo bajo el suyo y atacaba cada trozo de piel al alcance de su boca, dejando marcas en todos los rincones posibles. El miembro de Sasuke se retorcía de placer y sufría por la falta de atención cuando el segundo dedo se abrió paso y se unía al primero, jugando con él para ensanchar aún más el palpitante orificio.

\- Joder, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que... deseo follarte ahora mismo – soltó con la voz ronca por el deseo y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no meterse de una sola estocada dentro de Naruto.

El miembro de Naruto goteó por la excitación que le habían causado esas palabras, pero no era el único. Unas cálidas gotas cayeron a su vientre y vio que el miembro de Sasuke también derraba presemen. Con su otra mano, agarró el falo del moreno y lo bombeó al mismo tiempo que masajeaba el suyo propio.

Un fuerte gruñido, acompañado de un varios jadeos, se escapó de los labios de Sasuke y quedó ahogado por tener su boca ocupada con uno de los erectos pezones de Naruto. La desesperación hizo que metiera con un poco más de agresividad el tercer y último dedo, pero parecía que su amante se sentía igual que él, porque apenas unos pocos segundos después de haberlo introducido, escuchó la voz de Naruto.

\- Basta... de juegos – con la voz entrecortada, le dio a entender que ya podía continuar con el espectáculo principal.

Incapaz de esperar más, Sasuke sacó sus dedos y cogió un preservativo de la caja; rompió el envoltorio y cuando estaba a punto de ponérselo, unas bronceadas manos se lo arrebataron. Naruto usó sus dedos para colocarlo en la punta, pero utilizó su boca para bajarlo. Sasuke tuvo que morderse el labio inferior y mirar al techo para evitar correrse en ese instante por la erótica escena.

Cuando sintió que la calidez abandonaba su miembro, supo que Naruto había terminado, por lo que bajó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa cargada de regocijo. El maldito rubio se lo estaba pasando en grande haciéndole sufrir, pero pronto sería su turno de sonreír de esa manera.

Sasuke alcanzó de nuevo el bote de lubricante y se echó sobre su hombría, pese a que estaban siendo rápidos e impacientes por la desesperación de volver a ser uno solo después de tanto tiempo sin disfrutar del cuerpo del otro, no quería hacer daño a su amante. Después, cogió las piernas de Naruto, las puso sobre sus hombros y, usando su mano derecha para dirigir su miembro mientras la otra agarraba con fuerza la cadera del rubio, se fue introduciendo sin prisa pero sin pausa dentro de Naruto.

Ambos contuvieron sus respiraciones cuando el duro miembro de Sasuke llegó hasta el final. Las placenteras y familiares sensaciones les desbordaban. Había pasado tanto tiempo... habían echado tanto de menos estar de esa manera... que era demasiado para ellos.

El movimiento de cadera de Naruto hizo despertar a Sasuke, quien comenzó a moverse con lentitud pese a las terribles ganas que tenía de enterrarse con fuerza en el rubio.

\- Teme, no me voy... a romper – le dijo molesto por la delicadeza con la que se movía – Más rápido – le exigió.

Sasuke no tardó en hacerle caso y comenzó a moverse con más rudeza y velocidad, sacando casi por completo su miembro para después enterrarse de una sola estocada, mientras su amante se dedicaba a darse placer a sí mismo.

Las piernas de Naruto se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y los dedos de sus pies se curvaron debido al enorme placer que experimentó cuando el moreno dio con su próstata y la golpeó sin piedad una y otra vez.

Sasuke clavó sus dedos en las caderas de su acompañante de tal forma que seguramente le dejaría moretones después, cuando los rugosos músculos del interior de Naruto se cernieron alrededor de su longitud y le apresaron, torturándole deliciosamente.

\- Mmgg... Sí, Naruto... Joder – gimió sin control aumentando más el ritmo y la profundidad de sus embestidas.

\- Sasuke... – jadeó su nombre de tal forma que le dio a entender que ya le faltaba poco.

Las gotas de sudor cayeron por la frente de Sasuke por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando cuando sacó toda la potencia y velocidad que sus músculos le permitían para llevar a Naruto y a sí mismo al clímax cuanto antes.

Unos pocos minutos después, Naruto alcanzaba el orgasmo con fuerza, esparciendo su esencia por todo su duro abdomen, siendo acompañado casi al instante, por Sasuke, quien al expulsar la prueba física de su placer dentro del preservativo que Naruto le había colocado eróticamente y salir de éste, se dejó caer a un lado del rubio.

Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando de los últimos retazos de placer que aún recorrían sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que trataban de recuperar sus alientos. Había sido muchísimo mejor de lo que recordaban. Sus cuerpos siempre habían estado en perfecta coordinación y armonía y sabían lo que el otro quería o sentía sin la necesidad de comunicarse verbalmente, pero esa vez, la sentían diferente en un buen sentido.

Tras unos minutos en los que ninguno habló, Naruto abrió los ojos y se giró sobre su cuerpo, quedando de lado para poder mirar a Sasuke.

\- ¿Has recuperado ya las energías? – le preguntó el rubio.

\- Casi – le contestó con los ojos cerrados todavía.

\- Bien, porque ahora me toca a mí.

Pese a no poder verle, Sasuke sabía que Naruto sonreía de forma zorruna como solía hacer cuando era su turno de ser el activo. El moreno abrió lentamente los ojos y volteó la cabeza para observarle. No se sorprendió al ver que tenía razón con la sonrisa ni al observar que Naruto le mostraba un preservativo sin abrir en una mano y el bote de lubricante en la otra.

\- En mi turno, me voy a tomar mi tiempo en disfrutar y hacerte sufrir de placer con los preliminares – le informó, ya que esa primera ronda había sucedido tan rápida que no habían podido jugar mucho.

\- No me voy a quejar – le respondió Sasuke con su típica sonrisa.

 **. . .**

Unas cuantas rondas después, Naruto observó cómo Sasuke se quedaba dormido a los pocos minutos después de terminar la última sesión de sexo. A él se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio, pero hizo todo lo posible por no caer en los brazos de Morfeo, porque quería disfrutar un poco más de Sasuke, quería exprimir al máximo el momento de tenerle tan cerca de nuevo. Acercó su mano al rostro de Sasuke y apartó un mechón de pelo que lo ocultaba, colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

Después, paseó la yema de sus dedos por la blanca piel de sus mejillas en una delicada y suave caricia, mientras se dedicaba a observar con detenimiento cada una de sus facciones. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una cálida sonrisa al verle con una expresión tan relajada, sin su típica sonrisa de superioridad o la mueca de seriedad que normalmente portaba.

Se sorprendió cuando, entre sueños, Sasuke reaccionó a sus caricias y movió levemente su rostro en busca de mayor contacto. Naruto dejó momentáneamente su mano sobre la pálida mejilla, pero, a los pocos segundos, la retiró con cuidado mientras su cálida sonrisa se desvanecía y se transformaba en una triste.

Siguió observando a Sasuke mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y analizaba sus sentimientos. Pensaba que le había olvidado, que ya no sentía nada por él, pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que aún le quería. En esos dos últimos años, se había estado diciendo que no era así, se había tratado de convencer de ello, pero... en el fondo, sabía que sus sentimientos por Sasuke seguían muy presentes y era consciente de que la fuerte atracción que existía entre ellos nunca desaparecería. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de que jamás podría tenerlo como deseaba, y eso dolía. ¡Joder, si dolía! Hasta podía sentir dolor físico en su corazón por tener a Sasuke tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Antes de dejarse llevar por la pasión, creía que se arrepentiría de la decisión tomada, pero extrañamente no lo hacía. Pese a saber que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo aunque por fuera hubiese cambiado y que nunca sería correspondido de la misma manera, no se sentía mal del todo. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna forma, era como si se hubiese quitado una venda de los ojos y, por primera vez, viera la realidad tal y como era y la aceptase por fin.

No, no podía arrepentirse, porque gracias a lo ocurrido en esa habitación de hotel, se había percatado también de algo más: ya no se ahogaba al saber que Sasuke nunca le amaría, que sólo deseaba su cuerpo y no su corazón como había pasado dos años atrás; ahora podía respirar. Pese a parecer contradictorio, quizás pasar una noche más con Sasuke era todo lo que necesitaba para poder sacárselo por fin de su interior, de su organismo.

Puede que no hubiese podido evitar sucumbir ante él, pero de alguna forma, se sentía bien con la decisión tomada porque se había dado cuenta de que, por mucha atracción que hubiese entre ellos, ya no le necesitaba. Sentía que podía alejarse de él por voluntad propia y sin hundirse en el proceso. Por fin, podía pasar página. Era hora de dejarle marchar... de dejar marchar a ambos.

Naruto salió de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Sasuke y se levantó. De la ropa que habían ido dejando tirada por el suelo, recogió las prendas que le pertenecían y se vistió en silencio. Tras terminar, se quedó de pie frente a la cama mirando con determinación el cuerpo desnudo que yacía sobre ella. Había tomado una decisión y era hora de cumplirla.

Apartó la mirada de Sasuke y vio un bloc de notas al lado del teléfono que estaba en la mesita. Caminó hasta ella, arrancó una hoja y, con el bolígrafo que había al lado, escribió algo en ella. Cuando acabó, dejó el bolígrafo en la mesita y dobló la nota de tal forma que pudiera apoyarla en la superficie y Sasuke pudiera verla cuando se despertarse.

Sabía que se estaba portando igual que él y estaba haciendo justamente lo que tanto odió, pero le daba igual. Alguien podía pensar que lo hacía por venganza, pero esa persona estaría muy lejos de la realidad, no lo hacía por esa razón, sólo sentía que era lo que necesitaba hacer para tener una especia de cierre o conclusión.

Miró durante un momento ese trozo de papel y, a continuación, el sereno rostro de Sasuke. Se inclinó para acercar sus labios a los del moreno, pero cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos, se detuvo. Apretó los suyos en una fina línea y, segundos después, cambió de dirección y los condujo hasta la frente. Depositó un suave beso sobre ésta y, con el dorso de la mano, acarició una última vez la mejilla del hombre que le robó el corazón muchos años atrás.

Naruto se irguió y se encaminó hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta, pero en lugar de marcharse directamente, se detuvo dando la espalda a la cama. Con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta, Naruto ladeó la cabeza para echar un último vistazo hacia atrás.

\- Te deseo lo mejor, Sasuke – susurró con una triste sonrisa antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta y tirar de ella, para cerrar la habitación una vez salió de allí.

Aquella sería la última vez que se verían. Aquellas palabras serían las últimas que le diría a ese hombre que tanto amó, amaba y, seguramente, seguiría amando, pero aquello era una despedida, su despedida.

Naruto se fue alejando de esa habitación con su pasado dentro, cerrando así un capítulo de su vida, para encaminarse hacia al exterior, hacia un capítulo nuevo, hacia su futuro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** En un principio, este fic fue ideado como un one-shot, pero tengo una idea para una corta continuación. Serían uno o dos capítulos más, dependiendo de lo largo que me salgan cuando me ponga a escribir, por eso mismo, no sé cuándo estarán listos ni cuándo subiré la continuación, así que pido un poco de paciencia, porque no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Gracias de antemano.


End file.
